Température
by Naitia
Summary: Alastair a réussi à revenir sur Terre et à mettre la main sur Dean Winchester, encore. Alors que Dean est forcé d'endurer les tortures de ce démon détraqué une seconde fois, sa volonté diminue de jour en jour et il désespère de voir son frère ou Castiel débarquer et lui sauver la vie. Dans un élan de désespoir, il trouve un moyen d'apaiser un peu sa souffrance. OS Destiel h/c


**Titre :** Température

**Rating :** M, pour cause de représentation graphique de violence et référence à une tentative de viol. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

**Pairing :** Castiel / Dean Winchester (Destiel, Supernatural)

**Disclamer :** L'univers de Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke.

**Note de Naitia :** Deuxième écrit dans le collection Destiel Hurt/Comfort. Pour ceux qui préfèrent lire en anglais, je vous invite à venir me trouver sur AO3 (NaitiaClo960) où je poste également des version anglaises. Sinon, venez me faire un coucou sur Tumblr (naitiaclo960writings).

Faites attention au rating et aux avertissements s'il vous plaît : cette collection va parler de beaucoup de sujets déplaisants et/ou violents, si vous ne vous sentez pas de lire, c'est okay. Pensez juste bien à regarder les avertissements de début de chapitre dans les notes, je ne veux traumatiser personne.

Pardon d'avance, mais ce travail n'est pas encore passé en correction. J'espère que vous ne trouverez rien de trop gênant. Merci à vous de me lire.

Musique écoutée pour ce chapitre : "Brothers In Arms" de Dire Straits

* * *

Arrêter de se battre, c'est autoriser son bourreau à s'approprier son corps.

C'était une phrase que Dean avait lue au détour d'un ouvrage dans l'immense bibliothèque des Hommes de Lettres. Un soir où il s'ennuyait, il avait attrapé un livre au hasard et avait passé la soirée à bouquiner sur les représentations du corps et ses utilisations à travers les siècles. _Arrêter de se battre, c'est autoriser son bourreau à s'approprier son corps_.

Une goutte d'eau glacée vint s'écraser à la base de sa nuque, envoyant un pénible frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il avait appris, lors de ses nuits d'insomnie, que lorsque quelqu'un autorise les autres à le faire souffrir, alors les autres ont tendance à en profiter. Dîtes à une personne tierce qu'il lui est possible de disposer de vous comme bon lui semble, et il ne lui faudra pas plus de quelques heures pour commencer à en tirer profit. C'est marrant, combien l'illusion de "toute-puissance" pousse les gens à faire des choses qu'ils se seraient interdites en temps normal.

Ses doigts de pieds droits commençaient à le faire souffrir, aussi il changea d'appui et bascula sur son pied gauche, s'étirant toujours plus dans l'espoir de reposer davantage sur le sol. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, ainsi suspendu dans les airs avec seulement le bout des pieds frôlant le sol. Cela faisait quelques heures déjà qu'il avait perdu la sensibilité de ses bras, engourdis à outrance par la position inconfortable. Il essaya de se concentrer, juste un tout petit peu plus…

D'après un chercheur, le sentiment de consentement est une étape clé dans le processus de la souffrance. Si la personne victime de violence décide de se livrer complètement à la douleur et à ses conséquences, alors on ne peut plus parler de "violation de son intégrité", mais simplement d'entendement tacite entre le donneur et le receveur.

Malgré toute la volonté qu'il mettait pour essayer de penser à autre chose, la crampe qui le saisit dans le haut de son mollet eut raison de lui. Dean laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur tout en essayant de soulager du mieux qu'il pouvait son muscle endolori. Les chaînes au-dessus de lui cliquetèrent alors qu'il se balançait lamentablement dans la pièce humide, désespérément en quête d'un appui. Son talon rencontra brièvement la colonne de béton à environ un mètre derrière lui avant de repartir dans le sens opposé. Il finit par abandonner, comme toujours, et laissa ses orteils râper contre le ciment en dessous de lui.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Il avait arrêté de compter. Les jours se ressemblaient trop, il ne parvenait plus à faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Une semaine ? Peut-être trois ? Et si c'était en fait des mois entiers ? Il se risqua à ouvrir prudemment les yeux, décollant ses cils un à un. Sombre, toujours. Seul un petit néon grésillant dans un coin de la pièce lui fournissait assez de lumière pour distinguer ses jambes pendues dans le vide. Parfois, le néon sautait et il devenait aveugle pendant quelques secondes, avant que le grésillement ne reprenne avec insolence et que ses pieds réapparaissent.

Lassé de cette vision, toujours la même, il referma les paupières et força des images à pénétrer son cerveau. Il fallait qu'il pense, il fallait qu'il _réfléchisse_. Surtout, ne pas perdre pied. Un visage rassurant lui apparut grossièrement dans son esprit. Un visage carré et masculin, flanqué d'une barbe de quelques jours et encadré de cheveux noirs, le tout reposant sur un cou rugueux et des épaules carrées, enfermées dans un manteau trop large. La fossette au creux de la joue de l'homme fit tressauter la lèvre de Dean, trop faible pour sourire. L'éclat malicieux qu'il parvint à déceler dans ses yeux bleus suffit à calmer partiellement son corps courbatu.

_Quand est-ce que tu viens ?_

Cette question tournait en boucle dans un coin de son esprit, aux prises avec ses inquiétudes et ses doutes. S'il vient, il sera en danger. S'il vient, il sera peut-être trop tard. Et puis parfois, il se demandait même : mais pourquoi viendrait-il ?

"Cas…" Souffla-t-il faiblement en changeant encore une fois d'appui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bribes de conversations retentirent dans le couloir devant lui. Les voix étouffées échangèrent un long moment avant de disparaître complètement. Quelqu'un s'éloigna de la porte, et le silence qui s'en suivit fut des plus cruels. Insoutenable, car Dean se mordait la langue, attentif au moindre signe de vie derrière cette porte, le pouls battant dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'il fût presque sûr que l'autre occupant l'avait laissé là, seul, le grincement typique des gonds de la porte s'éleva en écho dans la pièce.

S'il en avait encore eu la force, Dean aurait sûrement sursauté, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Mais pour être honnête, il n'était presque pas surpris de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Quand, au juste, cette porte ne s'était-elle pas ouverte lorsqu'il l'avait supplié de rester fermé ?

\- "Bonjour mon beau." Siffla une voix tandis que la porte se refermait lourdement derrière le visiteur.

Dean ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût à l'entente de ce timbre traînant et doucereux. Ses muscles se contractèrent brièvement avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il était inutile de bouger, et il s'affaissa un peu plus sur lui même, priant le sol de l'engloutir.

\- "Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu te voir."

Longtemps ? Peut-être. Finalement, il ne savait plus.

\- "Je vais finir par passer pour un mauvais instructeur si je ne suis pas plus régulier dans ton dressage." Et Dean parvint à entendre le rire dans sa voix, comme si la situation actuelle était l'une des plus drôles qui lui ai été donnée de vivre.

Les pas se rapprochaient doucement, claquant dans le silence de sa cellule, envahissant l'air et le remplaçant par du plomb. Dean ne réussit pas à retenir le soubresaut nerveux qui agita sa main droite et le bruit de ses chaînes agrandit le sourire de son tortionnaire.

\- "Tu es tellement beau quand tu as peur Dean. De tous mes élèves, il n'y a que toi qui possèdes cette terreur à l'état brut au fond des yeux. Et même lorsqu'ils sont fermés, je peux sentir la tension qui se propage dans ton corps. C'est fascinant à quel point tu t'abandonnes à la peur. Oh, bien sûr, au début, tu luttes un peu, mais pas longtemps. Et au final, elle finit toujours par prendre possession de toi, comme une vieille amie." Souffla Alastair, les mots roulants sur sa langue comme le venin d'un serpent.

La respiration de Dean s'accéléra sans qu'il n'en prenne vraiment conscience et il se força à relever la tête pour jauger la distance qui le séparait de l'autre. Il commença par distinguer ses chaussures parfaitement cirées, planté à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de lui, puis le revers de son pantalon. Il gravit du regard les longues jambes et le corps sec, mais puissant, de l'homme avant de s'arrêter à son menton barbu. Il ne parvenait pas à monter plus haut, trop effrayer par le regard fantomatique qu'il pourrait croiser. Effrayé aussi par la pensée qu'Alastair prenne son regard comme une provocation et qu'il ne commence les festivités en avance.

Une main le saisit fermement sous le menton et le força à relever davantage la tête, mais Dean baissa un peu plus le regard. Alastair semblait l'examiner consciencieusement, Dean lui se sentait comme un animal qu'on envoyait à l'abattoir.

\- "Le chien-chien est fatigué, hmm ? C'est très mal poli de ne pas répondre lorsqu'on te parle Dean." Un nouveau haut-le-coeur menaça de submerger Dean à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de ce monstre. "On va essayer de te dresser un peu, tu es d'accord ?" Ajouta l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

Dean avait envie de hurler à présent, mais c'était tout juste s'il arrivait à se maintenir sur le sol. Non, il n'était pas d'accord, il n'avait pas envie d'être ici ! Il ne méritait pas d'être ici. _Quand est-ce que tu viens ?_ Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter une séance de torture de plus en compagnie de cet homme répugnant. Désormais, le simple son de _sa_ voix le paralysait, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge là où, avant, il aurait simplement lancé une réplique bien sentie. Il avait peur. Tellement peur qu'Alastair le touche encore une fois et utilise son corps comme un vulgaire outil. Il n'avait simplement plus la force de lutter. _Quand est-ce que tu viens me chercher ?_

Alastair tendit le bras afin de soulever les menottes du crochet sur lequel était suspendu Dean avant de le relâcher. Celui-ci s'effondra lourdement contre la colonne de béton, sans un bruit, toujours incapable du moindre mouvement. Il ne parvenait plus à dire si c'était de faiblesse ou de peur. L'homme en face de lui s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, le visage toujours fendu d'un sourire repoussant, ses yeux exorbités de folie tandis qu'il le détaillait un peu plus.

Lorsqu'il finit par avancer une main vers lui, le coeur de Dean rata un battement et une ultime pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Une petite voix lui suppliait au fond de la tête : _laisse-toi faire_. Donne-lui l'autorisation de te faire ça, ne te débat pas. Si tu te laisses faire, peut-être que dans le fond, tu souffriras moins. Peut-être que ce vieux bouquin a raison après tout, peut-être que la solution est juste là : s'il laisse Alastair s'amuser avec son corps, alors ce ne sera plus une situation de victime et de bourreau. Dean serait consentant. Alastair ne pourra plus l'atteindre s'il n'y a plus rien à lui voler.

Épuisé, résigné, Dean poussa un soupir fébrile et serra la mâchoire, le regard fixé sur un point sur sa gauche. Il était désespéré, si cela pouvait lui offrir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de répit en plus, alors il le ferait. Qu'avait-il encore à perdre qu'Alastair ne lui avait pas encore pris de toute façon ? L'inventivité macabre de ce monstre avait fini par le briser doucement et il se demandait si abandonner ne représentait pas sa meilleure option. Alastair ne lui avait-il pas dit une fois qu'il aimait le voir combatif et en larme ? Qu'il aimait entendre ses cris ? Alors cette fois, il serait silencieux et docile. Alastair se lasserait, son calvaire prendrait fin, tout prendrait fin. Forcément.

Quelles autres options avait-il après tout ? Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

De ce fait, Dean ne cilla pas lorsque les phalanges d'Alastair entrèrent violemment en contact avec sa tempe. Il perçut du coin de l'oeil un froncement de sourcils sur le visage de son tortionnaire lorsqu'il n'avait toujours pas réagi au troisième coup qu'il abattait sur lui, mais sa vision se brouilla bien assez vite après cela, tentant de se réfugier dans un endroit sécuritaire dans le fond de son esprit. Dean ne se releva pas non plus quand Alastair le projeta brusquement au sol d'un coup de semelle, son crâne frappant contre le ciment. Il sentait du sang s'échapper de l'ouverture sur le haut de sa tête, collant à ses cheveux et se mêlant au sang séché des précédentes séances. Il ne poussa pas le moindre cri.

Toujours prostré au sol, Dean perçut au loin un bruit métallique suivi d'un bruissement de tissu. Il comprit qu'Alastair avait enlevé sa ceinture lorsque la boucle de celle-ci vint s'abattre sauvagement dans son dos, l'obligeant à se cambrer, muet. Un éclair de douleur passa dans son regard, un accro dans sa respiration, mais sa bouche resta résolument fermée. Au bout de nombreuses minutes ainsi, Dean commença à se demander ; ai-je fait le bon choix ? Car moins il réagissait, plus les coups d'Alastair semblaient furieux et rapprochés, à la recherche de la moindre réaction.

_Il va finir par se lasser, tout va bien se passer, il va forcément se lasser_ se répétait Dean en serrant un peu plus les dents pour ravaler ses larmes de douleur.

\- "Très bien…" Grogna amèrement Alastair après un long moment, jetant rageusement sa ceinture contre la colonne de béton, faisant tinter l'extrémité en métal. "Continue Dean, c'est très bien." Continua-t-il, le timbre furieux de sa voix trahissant sa colère sous-jacente face au comportement amorphe de Dean.

Le contact de la main froide d'Alastair contre le haut de sa hanche le tendit brusquement. Son t-shirt était légèrement remonté sur sa peau et les longs doigts d'Alastair s'insinuaient sous celui-ci avec complaisance. Il retint de justesse le gémissement apeuré qu'il menaçait d'échapper lorsque l'homme au-dessus de lui planta lentement ses ongles dans sa peau.

\- "Pas bouger." Ordonna Alastair d'une voix glaciale.

Dean finit par fermer les yeux, des larmes incontrôlées roulant enfin du coin de ses paupières. Non, non, non. Il était censé se lasser, pourquoi poussait-il encore plus loin ? Peut-être fallait-il qu'il tienne encore un peu plus, rien que quelques minutes de plus ? S'il arrivait à faire ça, il aurait gagné, Alastair se désintéresserait de lui. Il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang tandis que son corps entier semblait geler sur place. Son sang battait à ses oreilles, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir plongé la tête dans une boîte de coton. Il ne parvint pas à retenir le violent tremblement qui lui parcourut le corps lorsque d'autres contacts froids frôlèrent sa peau. _Ai-je fait le bon choix ?_

* * *

Son souffle régulier était englouti par le vrombissement environnant. Le son était régulier, nouveau, rassurant. Sa tête lui semblait si lourde, engourdie à cause des vibrations du sol sous lui. Il n'avait plus froid, il trouvait même l'endroit où il était allongé confortable, sans cailloux pour lui rentrer dans les côtes. Il tenta une première fois d'ouvrir les yeux, poussé par la curiosité de savoir d'où provenaient ces sensations particulières, mais se ravisa rapidement.

Les souvenirs affluèrent en lui et lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Le sang qui collait à ses vêtements, la colonne en béton, le néon. Instantanément, il se tendit. Dans son mouvement, il reconnut la texture d'une couverture chaude sur lui, recouvrant son corps, lui qui avait désormais l'impression d'avoir si _froid_. La porte qui grince, les chaussures immaculées, la peur. Dean laissa échapper un profond soupir, saccadé d'anxiété. Où était-il à présent ? Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se convaincre d'ouvrir les yeux. La semelle, la ceinture… le bouquin.

Son dos le lançait atrocement et c'était sans parler de la douleur qui affluait par vague dans sa nuque, remontant jusque dans ses tempes, lui vrillant le cerveau. Dans un réflexe d'autoprotection, il essaya de se rendre le plus petit possible sur ce sol bourdonnant, ramenant doucement ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le souffle agité. Tout lui paraissait trop bruyant, et malgré ses yeux indéniablement fermés, il revoyait des images défiler derrière ses paupières. Il fit comme il put pour se recroqueviller un peu plus, ses bras essayant de s'enrouler autour de lui, fermant les yeux plus fort encore. Il avait tellement, tellement froid.

Dans son état de panique naissant, il ne perçut pas tout de suite le mouvement dans son dos. Sa respiration semblait résonner dans ses oreilles et les vibrations qu'il trouvait avant agréables ne servaient désormais qu'à exacerber son effroi. Un léger frottement contre ses côtes lui fit cependant retenir son souffle, les yeux désormais grand ouverts. Il l'avait imaginé, il l'avait forcément imaginé. Il était tout seul, seul dans un autre endroit sombre et inconnu.

Mais le frottement reprit, doucement, montant et descendant contre son flan. En un quart de seconde, l'envie de vomir le ressaisit et il poussa une exclamation étranglée. Une main était sur son flan, quelqu'un était derrière lui, quelqu'un le _touchait_. Machinalement, Dean remonta ses mains vers sa tête et rentra celle-ci dans ses épaules. _Non, pitié non, pitié non_. Cette litanie s'emparait de son cerveau, il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser. BOUGE. Il avait envie de hurler. BOUGE. Ne le laisse pas recommencer. BOUGE !

La main sur ses côtes marqua un arrêt, comme soudainement incertaine, puis elle reprit son chemin avec des gestes un peu plus appuyés. Elle n'allait jamais plus bas, jamais plus haut, elle se contentait de caresser le tissu de son t-shirt, comme si elle essayait de le réchauffer. La main elle-même semblait _chaude_, rassurante, et après une autre série de mouvement, Dean compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans toute cette situation. Il ne savait pas où il était ni avec qui, ou même pourquoi la douleur constante qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines semblait moins présente. Et si c'était un nouveau moyen de torture qu'avait trouvé Alastair ? Si tout ceci était voué à brusquement s'arrêter pour le briser un peu plus encore ? Le réhabituer au confort pour mieux le détruire par la suite.

Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait plus. Alastair était censé se désintéresser de tout ça, il était censé obtenir un peu de répit. Vraisemblablement, il avait eu tort. Laissez Alastair disposer ainsi de lui n'avait rien fait d'autre que contribuer à sa souffrance. Dans un élan d'horreur plus puissant que les autres, Dean trouva la force de pousser sur ses bras courbatus afin de se jeter hors de la portée de cette main impitoyable. En réalité, il réussit seulement à se dégager de son emprise et d'atterrir quelques centimètres plus loin sur ce qui lui apparaissait désormais comme un matelas d'appoint. Il fallait absolument qu'il montre qu'il était encore là, encore vivant, qu'Alastair n'avait pas le droit de penser qu'il lui appartenait. Il avait eu tellement tort, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour tenter de racheter son erreur.

La main ne revint pas tout de suite vers lui, mais Dean perçu une respiration s'accélérer. _Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici_. Ravalant un grognement de douleur lorsque les blessures de son dos se réveillèrent un peu plus, il poussa sur ses bras tremblant dans l'espoir de se redresser en position assise. _S'éloigner_, il fallait absolument qu'il s'éloigne. Mettre de la distance entre lui et la chose derrière lui, examiner l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, faire le point. Là tout de suite, Dean fonctionnait à l'instinct de survie.

Avant même qu'il n'arrive à se soulever entièrement du sol, une paire de bras puissants vinrent l'enserrer par-derrière et le forcèrent à se rallonger sur le sol. Dean poussa un cri rauque et rua, ignorant tant bien que mal l'éclair brûlant qui traversait son corps endolori. Il se débattait comme un diable, essayant autant d'échapper à l'emprise d'Alastair que de le frapper de toutes ses forces. L'homme derrière lui appelait désormais son prénom, mais rien ne parvenait à calmer les battements effrénés du coeur de Dean. Leur force semblait s'opposer à parts égales et il ne parvenait pas à contrer la domination que le corps de l'autre exerçait sur lui. Il commençait à étouffer ; dans la panique, il en oubliait presque de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

Une lutte silencieuse entrecoupée de halètements et d'exclamations étranglées s'ensuivit. L'homme appela encore une fois Dean avec une voix suppliante avant de s'emparer de ses épaules et de le retourner brusquement vers lui. L'air quitta entièrement le corps de Dean lorsqu'il se retrouva ainsi forcé à faire volte-face. Il était persuadé que se retrouver ainsi face à Alastair, si proche de lui, suffirait à l'achever. Il ne supportait plus.

Mais après un rapide regard bouleversé vers le propriétaire de ses bras puissants, son coeur tomba au fond de sa poitrine. Dean planta ses ongles dans les avant-bras de son agresseur, mais cessa de se débattre, comme s'il ne savait pas si son geste avait pour but de blesser l'autre ou de le retenir. Castiel poussa un lent soupir au brusque changement de comportement de Dean.

\- "C'est moi…" Murmura-t-il dans le désormais silence de l'habitacle, sa voix se fêlant légèrement sur la fin.

Castiel le regardait avec des yeux peinés, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux épaules de Dean. Il avait le souffle court à cause de la lutte qu'il avait dû mener contre lui, et les cernes qui tombaient sous ses yeux lui donnaient l'apparence d'un mort-vivant. Ça et peut-être aussi sa peau pâle, sa barbe de quelques jours et ses épaules tremblantes. Dean diminua la pression de ses ongles dans la peau de Cas.

Comme il ne disait toujours rien, la respiration encore hachée, Castiel entreprit de recommencer un léger mouvement de frottement sur ses épaules. Ses mains étaient _chaudes_.

\- "C'est moi Dean." Répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

Et Dean hoqueta.

\- "Je… Tu es…" Castiel se mordit brièvement l'intérieur de la joue. "On est venu te chercher. Sam conduit et moi je… moi je voulais être là quand tu te réveillerais." Souffla-t-il.

Sam conduit. En jetant un coup d'oeil en biais, Dean reconnut enfin les parois d'une camionnette secouée par l'irrégularité du bitume. Ils étaient à l'arrière du véhicule, plongés dans la pénombre avec un matelas d'appoint posé à la va-vite sur le sol glissant de la camionnette et une couverture en laine jetée sur leurs épaules. _On est venu te chercher_.

\- "Dean ?" Appela l'ange en constatant l'expression dévastée de son compagnon. "Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu sais ?"

Et ces simples mots débloquèrent quelque chose en Dean. Soudain, sa respiration reprit son cours et il prit la plus grande inspiration de sa vie, comme lorsque quelqu'un remonte à la surface d'un lac pour s'abreuver d'air. Ses muscles se détendirent en même temps et si Castiel n'avait pas été là pour le maintenir, il serait retombé de tout son poids contre le matelas. Sans réfléchir davantage, il bascula en avant et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'ange, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air fébriles, goûtant l'odeur de Castiel comme un mort de faim.

Lorsque Cas sentit quelque chose mouiller son t-shirt, il sembla sortir de sa torpeur et enlaça Dean en retour, lui murmurant des mots rassurants pour essayer de calmer ses tremblements. _C'est fini. Tout va bien. Je suis là maintenant. Dean, il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets. On rentre à la maison. Tu es tellement fort._

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, les tremblements violents du jeune homme s'apaisant progressivement sous les gestes de Castiel. Étrangement, il ne ressentait plus le besoin de s'éloigner catégoriquement au moindre contact, il avait plutôt l'impression d'en avoir besoin plus que tout au monde. Dean balbutia des excuses sans queue ni tête que Castiel chassait patiemment avec des "chut" rassurants, une à une.

\- "J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas." Lâcha alors Dean entre deux inspirations.

Castiel raffermit sa prise.

\- "J'ai… On a passé trois semaines atroces à essayer de trouver une piste sur l'endroit où tu étais. Oh, Dean, je suis désolé…"

Le concerné secoua la tête contre le cou de l'ange et expira avec soulagement. La panique avait enfin cessé d'emprisonner sa gorge dans un étau et respirer lui paraissait plus facile. L'espace redevint silencieux, rythmé uniquement par les vibrations du véhicule.

\- "J'aurais dû venir plus tôt." Grogna Castiel, son souffle ricochant sur la nuque de Dean.

\- "Tout va bien Ca-

\- Non !"

Dean referma la bouche et bougea légèrement contre l'autre, incertain. Castiel semblait en colère à présent.

\- "…Pardon." Dis finalement l'ange, déposant un baiser chevrotant contre sa peau.

\- "Tout va bien." Répéta Dean, peu sûre de la façon dont aborder les choses.

\- "J'aurai tout donné pour t'épargner ça, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?"

Une bouffée d'angoisse monta en Dean lorsque son compagnon prononça le mot "ça". Est-ce que Castiel savait ce qu'il s'était passé ? Dans quel état était-il quand Sam et lui l'avaient retrouvé dans sa cellule ? Mais il espérait ardemment que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence et que l'ange parlait uniquement des blessures qu'il pouvait _voir_. Dean s'éloigna enfin de Castiel et plongea son regard dans le sien, rencontrant les yeux sincères et brillants de l'autre.

\- "Je t'aime." Murmura Castiel du bout des lèvres.

Dean hocha la tête. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Il resta contre lui le plus longtemps possible, essayant de transmettre à l'ange toutes ses émotions, ses peurs, sa confiance, son amour et ses questions. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, ce ne fut que de quelques millimètres.

\- "Je sais." Répondit finalement Dean, la voix basse.

_Tout va bien_, répéta une voix dans sa tête. _Maintenant, tout va bien. Il ne peut plus t'atteindre, tout va bien_. Le baiser suivant de Castiel lui arracha le premier sourire en des semaines d'existence.

\- "Moi aussi."

Il avait enfin chaud.

* * *

**Note de Naitia : **C'est PRESQUE un happy ending, non ? Arf, c'est le jeu du hurt/comfort ma pauvre Lucette. N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à me mettre en favoris pour ne rien rater des prochains écrits dans cette collection hurt/comfort Destiel. J'espère que cela vous à plus.

À une prochaine !


End file.
